This invention relates to modular construction elements in the nature of planks and to structures formed from an assembly of such planks. The invention is applicable, for example, in the construction of boat docks, piers, decks, patios, walkways, pontoon boat floors, and the like.
According to one prior art plastic decking plank, separate cap and base elements are snapped together to form a single plank. The base element is first mounted directly to the subfloor width fasteners such as screws or nails. Mating components of the cap and base elements are then manually aligned, and a rubber hammer or other tool is used to snap-attach the pieces together. Unlike the invention, such two-piece designs generally require substantial time and effort to assemble. The present one-piece design results in a considerably stronger and more rigid deducing structure than a two-piece design while minimizing manufacturing and installation costs. In addition, due to the absence of engaging parts, the invention also produces less surface noise or squeaking than two-piece designs.